Velia
Velia Cavalier is a character that belongs to DJ.RJ.Centurion and was adopted from Vixiedog. She is a lemon-spotted Dalmatian. She's always wanted to be a teacher, and spread knowledge throughout. She accomplishes this when she's older, travelling around the country and setting up schools for a week, then moving somewhere else. She is the sister of Umbravivo and the younger cousin of Arabella and Maximillian. She is not a member of the PAW Patrol. Appearance Normal Appearance Velia is a lemon-spotted Dalmatian with heart-shaped spots, albeit those spots being somewhat deformed. She has slightly curly fur, giving her the slight appearance of a Poodle, even though she is a Dalmatian. She has amber eyes and a golden-colored collar. Anthro Appearance As an Anthro, and in ''Shadows of Camaraderie ''and the Tundra-Centurion AU, Velia bears the same markings she does as a feral. She normally wears a red strapless blouse with sleeves, a pair of blue denim shorts and sometimes a red flower on her ear. When she starts teaching, she wears the same top, except with a black mini-skirt and stockings. Bio TBD Personality Velia is a very sweet, very considerate individual. She loves to spend time with her brother, Umbravivo, and is always looking to have fun. Velia always tries to cheer someone up when they're feeling down, be it Umbravivo or another friend. She loves to teach. When she's older, she teaches younger pups the essentials they'll need in school, and will aid them in whatever they're struggling with. She also has a romantic side, fantasizing about cute boys around her age. Sometimes she's a bit flirty too, but nothing too much or over-the-top. Despite this, Velia does occasionally suffer from depression, sometimes being reminded of the night she lost her parents and almost lost Umbravivo, being reminded of it when she sees his scars. Trivia Fears TBD Family - Umbravivo (Brother) - Arathorn (Father, Deceased) - Franciszka (Mother, Deceased) - Arabella (Cousin) - Maximillian (Cousin) - Maximus III (Uncle) - Maximus II (Grandfather, Deceased) Friends - Ryder - Chase - Skye - Marshall - Zuma - Rocky - Rubble - Everest - Tracker - Centurion - Steelbeam - Beryl - Frostbound - Tierra - Primavera - Lux - Saracco - Nicasia - Micaelina - Jaune - Grisha - Cecilia - Sheryl Hobbies - Reading - Having Fun - Watching TV - Spending time with Umbravivo - Doing all sorts of fun, pup things... Miscellaneous Facts * In Shadows of Camaraderie, Velia is the one who hatches the plan to have Marshall and Arabella's relationship be a secret kept from Maximus III. * Velia is affectionately nicknamed "Vee". * While she is still relatively young, she is very smart and clever. If you ever need emotional support, she can offer that as well. * When she was very young, Velia would always wreck stuffed animals. She has a small black and white bear that she refused to destroy. She still has it to this day. * Her favorite foods are strawberries and she loves reading romantic novels and watching romantic comedies. * Due to this romantic mindset, she had a small puppy crush on Quill, Eli, Queimar, and other Trainees and boys around her age. Story Appearances Fanfictions - PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie - PAW Patrol: Kinesis Unbound Fanfictions By Others None Episodes None Episodes By Others None Song Articles None Song Articles By Others None Gallery Coming Soon! Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female pup Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:First Gen Category:Feral Category:Anthro Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters